I Hope you Dance
by NateSean
Summary: A lost loved one makes a song request dedicated to Buffy and Dawn. Song fic.


I realized not to long ago that I never wrote any kind of tribute for the death of Joyce Summers, Buffy and Dawn's mother. After watching the most recent ep of Buffy I decided this song by Lee Ann Womack best describs the love of a mother to her two daughters. Read and review, and before you even think about it, flamers won't even touch me.  
  
Note: Takes place prior to "Talking with Dead People"  
  
  
Class was a pain, not that much was new. Buffy always used to complain about it too. Math homework with a touch of pop quiz prep on the top didn't make for an appetizing menu  
  
"It has to be the work of the Hellmouth," Dawn grumbled, throwing her backpack on the sofa and heading into the kitchen. "Buffy?"   
  
Dawn saw a note on the refridgerator.  
  
Hey Dawn, Buffy had an impromptu meeting with a parent tonight and she asked me to let you know. I've got a couple late classes tonight so I left a twenty on the table for pizza.   
  
Signed, Willow  
  
"Oh well," Dawn thought finding the twenty dollars and picking up the phone. "At least there's a bonus to the hardship of math."  
  
Dawn placed the order and brought her homework into the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Whew," Buffy sighed, dropping back in her chair after Mr. Stance closed the door.  
  
"Not bad Summers," Principal Wood said, handing her a cup of coffee. "In my short time here I don't think I've ever seen the parent of a top athlete happy to have his son temporarilly pulled from the team."  
  
"Yeah, well. Tayler is a bright kid, I've seen a lot of kids like him get torn between school work and sports." As an afterthought Buffy added, "So to speak."  
  
"Well, hopefully now he'll have enough motivation to bring his grades up." Wood sipped his coffee. "You know, we're lucky to have you here."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Thanks, but you really don't have to thank me. I love the job, I like the kids, and what better way to see that Dawn keeps out of trouble?"  
  
Wood nodded, understanding.  
  
"Don't be so modest though. One of these days, if I'm not eaten of course, you'll be the first person in line for position of assistant principal."  
  
Buffy's eyes brightened a bit. "Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously. Just keep it in mind and and keep doing what you've been doing. I know it'll work out."  
  
With that Wood returned to his office, leaving Buffy with the first sense of a bright future she'd felt since college. If she thought about it long enough, it could almost drown out the thoughts of impending dark times ahead.  
  
***  
  
Dawn brought the radio into the kitchen and found a decent station. After the first few songs there was a fuzzing sound and she reached to switch it, but then...  
  
"Hey, this is the big G shouting to you from all the way above," The DJ's voice shouted out, loud and clear. "To all you kids just getting out of school, hope you're getting all that important homework done so you can become the bright leaders of our future. In the meantime why don't you put down the books and listen to this special request going out to the daughters of one of my close friends."  
  
Dawn, confused but interested, listened as Lee Ann Womack's song started up.  
  
I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breathe for granted  
And God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith the fighting chance  
And if you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance, I hope you dance  
  
Buffy was shocked at first, as she hadn't even turned on the radio. But for some reason she felt compelled to listen to the song fully as she drove towards home.  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
And never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking  
Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making  
Don't let some helping heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than just a pasing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance, I hope you dance  
I hope you dance, I hope you dance  
  
Dawn sat there listening to the words, feeling the music as if someone was holding her in a tight but loving embrace. For a moment a tear began to trickle down her cheek.  
  
Buffy parked the van and listened to the rest of the song before going inside. A tear escaped though she wasn't sure why.  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
promise me that you'll give faith the fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance, I hope you dance  
I hope you dance, I hope you dance  
  
As the music died down the DJ's voice returned.  
  
"That's Lee Ann Womack's, I hope you Dance, going out to Buffy and Dawn Summers."   
  
And just as suddenly as it started, the radio went silent. Inside, Dawn listened as the radio station she had been listening to came back on.  
  
Buffy entered the kitchen, the sign of tears on her sister's face telling her that the song had been meant for them.   
  
"It was Mom, wasn't it?" Dawn asked, sobbing.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Buffy smiled, taking her sister in her arms, and holding her for a long time. 


End file.
